farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B
(US); (UK) | Production =10220 | Writer =Justin Monjo | Director =Tony Tilse | Guests =Wayne Pygram (Scorpius), Lani Tupu (Captain Bialar Crais), Paul Goddard (Stark), Claudia Karvan (Natira), Nicholas Hope (Akkor), Matt Newton (Ka Jothee), David Franklin (Braca), John Adam (Bekhesh), Jeremy Sims (Rorf), Linal Haft (Zelkin), David Bowers (Kurz), Thomas Holesgrove (Teurac) | Episode list = | Prev =Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These... | Next =Die Me, Dichotomy }} The entire crew must work together in a risky plan to save Crichton before Scorpius can get what he wants and eliminate the human once and for all. Synopsis In the Shadow Depository, Scorpius tells John Crichton that the neural clone drew him here, as Pilot plays a message from Crichton to everyone on Moya. He says that the chip is starting to take control, so he's gone to Scorpius to have it removed. He says that at least by exchanging himself for Ka Jothee he can do some good. Aeryn Sun points out how much Ka D'Argo misread him and quickly says this doesn't change anything. Instead of rescuing Jothee, they will rescue Crichton. The Zenetans ask about the currency and Chiana reminds them of what happened. Zelkin says he understands, but since they have no money, Moya is now his. Aeryn says that he's a joke; there are 30,000 containers on the Depository filled with riches and he'd rather point a gun at a girl. Jothee and Stark enter and everyone grabs hold of someone else, so Stark goes a bit mad and says how Scorpius killed 10,000 of his people. Rorf asks if he will act like this down there and when Stark says yes he agrees to go and rescue Crichton as long as he gets plenty of currency, which Aeryn says they all will. Pilot suddenly detects an approaching ship – it's Talyn! Natira's asks Scorpius why Crichton is so important and why he can't just take him away. Scorpius says that he must soften Crichton's mind before removing the clone. Once that's done he'll take Crichton away on his command carrier. He says that the wormhole technology in Crichton's brain will sway the balance of power as we know it. Pilot thanks Crais for allowing Talyn to respond to his mother's distress signal. He is providing her with essential nutrients via link between them to help her recover. Aeryn asks how long they'll stay for and Crais says in two arns there'll be nothing more Talyn can do. Aeryn tells him of the plan to attack the Depository, but Crais says that he thought she didn't want to use Talyn for violence. She says this is different, but Crais says that there's always a reason for violence when it suits you. He thinks Crichton is already dead. Meanwhile, Stark is explaining the plan to everyone, but they're all considerably confused. Stark says that everyone will be on a silent count, but there's tension between them all. Jothee's looking through D'Argo's quarters when D'Argo enters apologizing for not speaking sooner. Jothee says it's okay, he doesn't know what to say either. D'Argo asks who cut his tenkas and Jothee says he did. In a way D'Argo's done everything that ever happened to him. Jothee says he's interested in saving himself and won't help rescue Crichton. He only just got his freedom back and he won't leave it now. Scorpius goes into Crichton's mind, where Crichton is talking with the Scorpius Clone, when the real Scorpius enters. He asks the clone if he's found the information and the clone says it was well hidden, but the chip is ready to be removed. The real Scorpius says he'll take Crichton on his Carrier and paralyzes him with some sort of tranquilizer. Aeryn goes to Crais and says they're all going to die if he doesn't help and says he can have anything that he wants. D'Argo, meanwhile, tells Jothee he was wrong to ask for his help, but Jothee says if it's D'Argo's fight, then it's his fight too. The mercenaries come to talk to D'Argo about the plan. He says it's frelled, that they should use Moya as a distraction, and then storm the place. Aeryn asks if they're all ready and Zelkin asks what happens if Crichton doesn't want to be rescued. She says then it's simple: they put a bullet to his head and end it. Lt. Braca tells Scorpius that the Carrier will arrive six arns earlier than scheduled. Scorpius says he's always suspicious of good news and will remove the clone as soon as it arrives. His rod overheats, so he orders the chamber to be locked down. Natira agrees, but stays there and tells Crichton that she's never seen Scorpius worry about anyone before. Crichton tells her not to be jealous, and invites her to look in his head and asks the clone just how Scorpius will kill her. Rorf and Bekhesh are in the front of the Depository, waiting for Moya. Bekhesh tells Rygel over the comm. that the male is a poor tracker; it's the female Vorcarian that does the smelling. Zhaan goes to Teurac to ensure that he can produce flames. He can't, so he asks for some serum that will help him to, but it will also poison him. Rorf has found Crichton's location, but is attacked by a guard. Scorpius and Akkor question him, but he says he doesn't know Crichton and refuses to say why he's really here. Natira asks to take over and Scorpius says he should have listened to him – he was trying to save him. Natira says Rorf has beautiful eyes, but Rorf still won't speak. She removes one of his eyes after which he tells them of the plan. D'Argo explains the plan to everyone on Moya and Pilot wishes them luck. Scorpius begins a search, while Natira talks about the scenery to Crichton. She says he can get the chip out without being killed. She goes to take his soft, blue eyes, when Moya storms past, shattering the windows of the room. The transport leaves Moya and Aeryn, D'Argo, and Bekhesh storm the entrance, killing the guards. Crichton tells Natira that if she lets him go he'll help her survive. Zhaan, Stark, and Teurac enter the generator and she gives him a lethal dose of the serum. Aeryn, D'Argo, and Bekhesh finish off all of the guards at the entrance. Teurac still can't produce the flames when Scorpius and the guards arrive. He can't shoot Teurac, because he'll explode (being a Sheyang), but Teurac commits suicide, blowing himself up along with the generator. Aeryn, D'Argo, and Bekhesh enter the main area, in the dark, and kill the horde of guards waiting behind the door. Natira ignores Scorpius' attempts at contact and Crichton persuades her to go into his head. The clone confirms that Scorpius is planning to kill her. She says that she'll take the tranquilizer out of Crichton if he'll take her away from Scorpius on Moya. The others enter the torture chamber, but Crichton's gone. Natira, Rorf, and Crichton are escaping, but the clone is stopping him from leaving. The Peacekeepers arrive and find the transport in the bay. They signal the Zenetans to try and strike a deal. On Moya, Zelkin puts a gun to Chiana's head and releases the Flax, trapping the transport pod from reaching the planet. Scorpius arrives in front of Crichton and Crichton shoots Akkor. He won't leave, though, and can't shoot Scorpius, so Natira runs off. Rorf is killed as D'Argo, Aeryn, and Bekhesh appear. Zhaan can't get through to Rygel, but Crais answers her! Talyn destroys the Zenetan ship, disabling the flax, and Chiana shoots Zelkin. Aeryn tells Rygel to pick up Stark and Zhaan, and them when Talyn is finished. She tells Crais to target her comm. and destroy the Depository. Crichton says he's going to Scorpius, but Aeryn knocks him out and they take him. Rygel's on his way to pick up Zhaan and Stark as the others enter the container. The transport pod picks up Zhaan and Stark as Aeryn, Bekhesh, D'Argo, and Crichton lock the container. With Scorpius approaching it, Talyn fires and the whole Depository goes down. Back on Moya, Rygel celebrates the money that was looted from the container, money that won't eat the ship. However Chiana, Zhaan, and Stark sadly remind him this wasn't without cost; Moya is still suffering from her burn and may never recover and Rorf and Teurac lost their lives. Bekhesh says that he'll ensure their families get their share and thanks the crew for teaching him to kill again. Meanwhile, Aeryn thanks Crais for returning, as he saved their lives. He says he did nothing – Talyn returned of his own accord and despite what they want he has a warrior's instincts. He then asks her how Crichton is... Crichton is seemingly going crazy when D'Argo brings Jothee to see him and thank him. Crichton says he's here and he blames him for killing Scorpius and he's been trying to do it. D'Argo holds Crichton's face and asks what he's been trying to do, when Crichton says "D'Argo, kill me. D'Argo please, kill me..." Memorable quotes :Zelkin: What if Crichton's worse, and won't be rescued? :Aeryn: Well, that's easy. I put a bullet in Crichton's head and end it. :Scorpius: Good news... I'm always suspicious of good news... :Bekhesh: For someone who couldn't see, you did okay. :Zelkin: (Last words): Oh. What a waste. :John: Aeryn, I'm uh, I'm gonna go to Scorpius. :Aeryn: Frell you are. :Bekhesh: I didn't plan on becoming a deposit. :Bekhesh: Farewell, my friends. And thank you for teaching me to kill again. Background information * Crichton makes numerous references to Young Frankenstein in this episode. ( ) * Claudia Black received a blow to the face from John Adam's gauntlet during the filming of the bank raid scene because it was so dark on the set. ( ) * Anthony Simcoe was thrilled to receive the big gun, which Black referred to as his "new toy". The gun was promptly nicknamed "Mr. Sparky". ( ) * This is the first episode in which Crais and Pilot, both of whom are played by Lani Tupu, have an exchange of dialogue. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Virginia Hey as Zotoh Zhaan * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana Guest stars * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius * Lani Tupu as Bialar Crais * Paul Goddard as Stark * Claudia Karvan as Natira * Jeremy Sims as Rorf * Matt Newton as Jothee * Nicholas Hope as Akkor * David Franklin as Braca Guest cast * John Adam as Bekhesh * Linal Haft as Zelkin * Thomas Holesgrove as Teurac * David Bowers as Kurz Puppeteers * Tim Mieville * Sean Masterson * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle * Virginia Weule Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot * Phillip Hinton as Teurac the Sheyang References A Bicycle Built For Two; Ancient; arn; Aurora Chair; Banik; Benim gas; chess; Command; command carrier; coolant rod; Crichton, Jack; cycle; drackik; electrocell; Flavius; Flax; Frankenstein; Frau Blücher; frek; frell; Harvey; Human; Kalack gland; klance; Leviathan; maintenance bay; Medusa; microt; Moya; neuro biotracer chip; Peacekeeper; prostate; Qualta Blade; Sawyer's Mill; Shadow Depository; Siege of Repmek; Taakar serum; Talyn; tenka; Tavlek; transport pod; Vorcarian; wormhole technology; Writ of Tarou; Young Frankenstein; Zenetan Pirate External link * Category:Season 2 episodes